you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Yukitsu Kusuda
ゆきつ |romaji = Kusuda Yukitsu |nickname = |gender = Male |age = |birthday = |constellation = |height = |weight = |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Black |measuments = |status = Inactive |status2 = |studentid = |class = |club = |club2 = |preclub = |preclub2 = |group = SIVCAMERA |group2 = |pregroup = |pregroup2 = |affiliation = Advanced Nurturing High School |affiliation2 = |preaffiliation = |preaffiliation2 = |occupation = Salesclerk |occupation2 = |preoccupation = |statistic = |point = |noveldebut = Volume 2 |mangadebut = Volume 2, Room 9 |animedebut = Episode 5 |japanese = Norihisa Mori |english = Derick Snow }} ゆきつ|Kusuda Yukitsu}} is a former clerk working at SIVCAMERA and a fan of Airi Sakura. Appearance Yukitsu appears to be in his late thirties to early forties and is wearing common haircut for short-haired men. In Episode 4, he is seen wearing the standard mall uniform, white long sleeves underneath a red coat and embellished with a blue necktie. During his attack on Airi Sakura, he didn't wear his jacket but a white shirt with a blue tie and brown pants. Personality Yukitsu is a firm believer in fate and destiny, up to the point where he felt he could bypass someone else's privacy. This was seen when he deluded himself into thinking that the internet idol he was a fan of had enrolled at the school near the place he worked. He appears to have little to no morals as shown when he stalked and attempted to force himself on Airi Sakura, an underage girl even smiling at the disgusting act. He also possessed an abusive and argumentative attitude towards her scared reaction, even slamming her arms on the ground as well to prevent her from calling for help or allowing her to escape. Additionally, it is shown that when being rejected by the other party, he immediately reacts repentantly believing that he has always been deliberately lied to and shouting out vituperative insults at said person. When these words failed him, he resorted to breaking down in tears as he was taken away for his actions. Plot Yukitsu first appeared at the SIVCAMERA, an electronics store where he first met his Internet "idol", Airi Sakura who happens to be in the similar setting, together with Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Kikyō Kushida, with the aim of repairing her broken camera due to a prior incident that involves her and the latter. His shady and pushy nature somewhat intimidates Airi until Kiyotaka intervened and signed his name for the contact info since it was within the rules and Yukitsu reluctantly complied due to a glare from Kiyotaka You-Zitsu Episode 4. Sometime after, he sends Airi letters with some professing his "love" for her and the others containing pictures of their meeting at his job. When Airi was walking around the vicinity of the mall, Yukitsu secretly followed her and appeared from behind Airi before he subdued her questioning the scared girl if she received his letters detailing his feelings for her and asking why she was "toying" with his affections. After she tried to get her phone (which had been knocked away), he grabbed her phone, threw her to the ground and pinned her down preparing to force himself on her. Just before he can, Kiyotaka who had been called by Airi earlier had appeared on the scene and took a picture of him in the act, saving Airi. Kiyotaka informed Yukitsu of what his actions will bring about to the press as Yukitsu attempted to lie but Kiyotaka was unconvinced and pointed out the security cameras in the area which caught everything telling the scared man that he was finished. Terrified, Yukitsu tried to run away, but he was skillfully ambushed by Kiyotaka and Honami Ichinose with the help of police force. Until the end, Yukitsu tried to plea to them as he firmly believed that he's destined to be with Airi as he assumed that the latter went to Advanced Nurturing High School just to be with him. However, Airi silenced him by rebuking his words and condemned him as a monster before telling him never to come near her again. Due to the shocked words, Yukitsu slowly became angry accusing her of leading him on before throwing out verbal insults at her until Honami silenced him as he broke down crying before the authorities took him away You-Zitsu Episode 6. Trivia * In the manga, the electronic store Yukitsu works at is named KusDA, which slightly resembles his surname, ||}}. **Also, in the light novel and its manga adaptation, he is not detained, only threatened after his attempted assault on Airi. References